


I am Sergeant Kara Danvers, I am coming home.

by FavFanFreak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baby's First Christmas, F/F, SuperCorp Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FavFanFreak/pseuds/FavFanFreak
Summary: December has come and Lena, with an infant son of nine months, is worried her wife will miss his first Christmas.Why?Because her wife's tour in Iraq was just extended until the new year.Kara, on the other hand, is working with Alex to set up a surprise for her wife and son, who she has not seen in eight months.Will Kara make it in time for her child's first Christmas?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 221





	I am Sergeant Kara Danvers, I am coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, constructive criticism is welcome.

*****Kara’s POV*****

  
“What? What do you mean you won't be home until after New Year’s?" Lena cried, distraught with this new news.

  
I, knowing I’m is lying to my beautiful wife, sighed, "I'm sorry, baby, but they extended my tour a few weeks to keep us and the locals safe from insurgent retaliation. God, I miss you, how are you both?"

  
Lena, frantically wiping her tears knowing there's nothing to be done, responses, "Your son looks for you, Alex or I will talk about you to him and then he'll look around, almost in wonder and wait. I miss you so much, I can’t really think straight. I know you can't help this extension, just come home safe and know you have our love."

  
Internally screaming for causing Lena pain, I remind her I love them both, unconditionally and will be home as soon as I can. Then I tell my wife I’m needed and hangs up. Breathing deep as to not break down, I immediately FaceTime's my sister. Luckily, she picks up on the second ring. "Hey Kara, I thought today was Lena's day to talk to you?" elated but confused by the sudden call, Alex greets me with a smile.

  
Impatient as ever I stated, "It was, look I need you to keep this call a secret and I need your help." I then explain that while I told Lena my tour was extended; it was actually cut 2 weeks short and I was going to catch a flight home later that week. Together, we worked to plan the best surprise homecoming for Lena.

  
*****3 days Later*****

  
I exited the plane with a smile on my face, in an hour or so time, I would be seeing my wife and son at Mom’s place in Midvale. I grabbed my bag then briskly walked to the arrivals gate to meet my sister. Upon reaching the gate, I was greeted not only by my sister but by my sister holding a sign that read, "Welcome Home Sergeant Kara Danvers-Luthor!"

  
"Kara! Welcome Home Sis!" Alex exclaimed across the airport walkway. We met halfway for a hug. Then as Alex caught me up, we headed toward home, where i would finally be reunited with my whole family.

  
"Damn Kara, I don't think your aware of how badly Lena misses you, she and your kid came over that night and Sam kicked me to the guest bedroom with Donavan while she held Lena all night as she cried. I hope you have some profound way to heal her heart, cause if this doesn't work, it won't just be you in the doghouse." Alex said, though looking to be glad to see me, she did not like lying to her wife either.

After a short drive, we pulled in to park. Alex then turned to me to discuss our next, crucial, step. “Alright, inside that house is all the women who have missed you since April, not to mention your son who only knows his Mama through second hand stories. I need you to wait on the porch in that box until Lena opens it, okay? Otherwise you’ll ruin your own surprise.”

  
“I know Alex, just don’t make me wait much longer to see them, I’m not sure I can wait very much longer to hold them,” I whispered, feeling the tears well in my eyes and hearing them in my voice.

  
With that said we got the box and I set up, then Alex proceeded inside.

  
*****Alex’s POV*****

  
I walked in the front door and was greeted by the smell of Mom’s cooking. Thinking to myself, “It’s as if Mom knows who’s on the porch.”  
“Hey everyone? I’m home s=and I need to speak with everyone, can you all come here really quick?” I exclaimed through the house so as to be heard. Almost immediately, everyone gathered in the living room.

  
Ruby, ever like her Aunt Kara, blatantly said, “What is it Mom?”

  
“Yeah, honey, I thought you went to the post office for a huge package?” Sam questions.

  
Knowing Kara must be dying in wait I admit, “Well the package was from Kara, mainly for Lena and Donny, but for the rest of us as well.”

  
“Alex, sweetie, please get to the point, you’ve peaked everyone’s interest now.” Mom hurried along.

  
Knowing its finally time, I smile and tell Lena that the package in on the front porch for her. With a shocked expression, she stands with Donny and heads for the door.

  
*****Lena’s POV*****

  
Once the front door is open and everyone is out on the porch, I begin to approach the box. Finding it a little strange that it’s not completely sealed, then remembering Alex must have opened it first to find out who it was for, I lift the flap.

  
“Surprise!” Alex and another, very familiar voice shout as a figure dressed in camo stands from inside the box. In shock and not fully able to process what had happened, I sooth the fright it caused Donavan and then stare at the unexpected gift as the others cheer and welcome her home.

  
*****Kara’s POV*****

  
As if the Red Sea, my loved ones split so I can get out of the box and reach for my wife who has yet to move, “Baby? Lena, sweetie, I’m home.”  
“You’re really here? H-how, I thought you had to stay longer?” She questions in stammering disbelief.

  
Walking toward her, smiling, I tell her,” I’m sorry babe, I wanted to surprise you with the fact that I was coming home two weeks earlier than originally planned. God, I missed you so much beautiful and I love you. Look at me, I’m done okay, my enlistment is up in two weeks and I’m not reenlisting.”

  
“Wait, are you serious? You’re done?” my love asks.

  
“I’m all yours.” I simply say with a smile. Before anyone else says something, she finally kisses me, hard and firm enough that I have to grab ahold of her so as not to fall.

  
When we pull away, I finally look down and with tears streaming, I utter, “Hey Donny. Can I hold him?”

  
“Of course, sweetheart after all, he’s your son too.” Lena affirms with tears as well. Lifting my son for the first time since he was a month and a half, I happy cry when he immediately cuddles into my neck with a happy coo.

  
“Oh wow, he remembers me, I thought for sure I’d have to win him over. Oh, my sweet baby, I missed you so much.” I cheer and kiss his head while watching Lena smile, then I pull her in whispering, “I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was is, if you want more or you have a prompt for me, let me know and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
